Otra historia de con un sistema en otro mundo
by nachoelgato21
Summary: Inspirado por las novelas de Sistemas en otro mundo (Anime, videojuegos, Etc) y el aburrimiento. Sipnosis: El protagonista muere atropellado (no por camión-san) terminando en una oscuridad total pero consiente donde recibe un sistema antes de revivir en un nuevo hogar. Nota: Puse clasificación "K" pero no termino de comprender cómo son las clasificaciones aquí, avisen para corregir
1. Capitulo 1

Parte 1 muerte y sistema

En un lugar lleno en su plenitud de oscuridad y silencio se ve una pequeña esfera brillante.

-suspiro- Realmente esto es la muerte...tan vacío... silencioso...solo con tus pensamientos, realmente me hubiera gustado conocer por lo menos el infierno bíblico...será que esto es el purgatorio?? Mejor duermo, no quiero volverme loco.

Recapitulemos un poco, se ve a un tipo vagando perdido en algún lado de Matamoros caminando al azar sin prestar atención a los nombres de las calles mientras escuchaba música y se quejaba en su mente.

-pensando- Por cosas como estas no me gusta salir innecesariamente, con tan solo equivocarme en un camión o que al conductor se le ocurra no seguir del todo la ruta cuando coincidentemente me quedo dormido término perdido.

Mientras sollozaba en su mente se percató de que a cinco cuadras el transporte correcto se veía a lo lejos procediendo a salir cual alma que lleva el diablo apenas fijándose al cruzar las calles.

Justamente cuando estaba por cruzar la última calle se cuenta de que está en el camino de un auto a toda velocidad en el cual el conductor va discutiendo con su pareja?.

Tratando de acelerar su carrera termina tropezando y empujando a una niña de la que no se había percatado sacándola fuera de la trayectoria de la pareja que discute por gracia del destino quedando como un héroe sin desearlo, uno que termina atropellado y agonizante en el camino.

(DUELEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!...MALDITA SEA!!!!! ESPERO QUE SE ESTRELLEN LOS MALDITOS Y MUERAN!!!!!!!)

Mientras la gente se juntaba alrededor mientras el tipo en cuestión perdería la conciencia y la vida.

-Ah cierto así morí...espero que esos dos sufran jajajaja

[Se puede conseguir esa información por 20 puntos]

\- Espera que?! Hay alguien!?!? Hola??? Dónde estás????

[Respondiendo a dos de las preguntas, estás solo de momento, yo me encuentro dentro de ti]

\- D-dentro de mi? Que eres un parásito o espíritu??

[Respondiendo a sus preguntas estoy dentro de usted ligado a su alma, una explicación para que comprenda fácilmente soy un sistema como el de las novelas que usted leía pero sin limitarme al anime/manga]

-emocionado- Santísima mierda tengo un sistema!!!!!

Mientras festeja el tipo tratando de bailar solo daría vueltas en sí mismo al ser solo un alma en forma de esfera.

-Cierto en que mundo voy a reencarnar y cuando? Siguiendo la lógica de esas novelas debería seguir eso no?

[Información desconocida, puede pasar en cualquier momento]

\- ...(bueno no importa al menos volveré a la vida) sistema tengo algun bono?

[Eso es correcto, el anfitrión cuenta con dos boletos de un objeto/habilidad/línea de sangre/etc aleatorio, 10,000 puntos generales para cambiar por lo antes mencionado y 5,000 para cada categoría]

-Bien al menos puedo empezar a preparar mis habilidades para sobrevivir...solo desearía saber a qué mundo iré

[Coste de esa información 2,000P

Mundo elegido por el anfitrión 5,000P]

-Habia olvidado que siempre tales cosas tienen costos grandes, por ahora solo muetrame el menú de la tienda

Tienda

{Líneas de sangre}

{Órganos especiales}

{Habilidades básicas}

{Habilidades especiales}

{Materiales}

{Armas}

{Armaduras}

{Objetos consumibles}

{Objetos de apoyo}

{Objetos}

{Objetos Especiales}

{Personajes}

{Almacenamiento}

Misiones

{Grado F}

{Grado E}

{Grado D}

{Grado C}

{Grado B}

{Grado A}

{Grado S}

{Grado SS}

{Grado SSS}

Habilidades adquiridas


	2. Capítulo 2

**Aclaro que solo hare unos 4 caps em Hyrule, para que tenga suficiente fuerza para sobrevivir al menos a los Skill-Out ademas...Deberia llevar a algun otro personaje?**

Dusk(OC) POV

???~Vamos despierta de una vez!!!

-Dusk~Saria por favor, el que tu querido Link se haya ido a ver a una princesa no significa que tengas que desquitar tus celos conmigo

-Saria ~Y-yo no estoy celosa, es tu trabajo ser guardia del Gran Árbol Deku mientras Mido cuida la entrada al Bosque Perdido

-Dusk~Si, si, ya voy (maldito sistema y ser retorcido que me ilusionó, seguro que era mujer)

Recapitulando un poco, justo cuando había pensado en que habilidades y líneas de sangre escoger de manera que podría hacer sinergia entre ellas de repente me fue negado

[Lo lamento pero me acaban de informar que este sistema no está destinado a usted o más bien no había ningun uso en rescatar su alma, como disculpa se le ah otorgado un sistema de menor calidad en el que podrá crear diferentes utilidades como la mesa de crafteo de minecrafth o la de pociones de The Elders Scrolls, además si quiere habilidades de anime, juegos, etc, podrá bajó ciertas misiones dadas al momento de hacer las peticiones]

~Me estás jodiendo no? No espera, no vale la pena replicar, simplemente tomaré lo que se me da, pero al menos podrías darme una habilidad inicial como la resonancia de almas de Soul Eater o el aire control de Avatar

[Se le ha concedido la habilidad Hyõi Gattai y un almacenamiento que puede llegar a a mejorar en un futuro]

Habilidades

Nombre: Hyōi Gattai(Integración de Espíritu)

Universo: Shaman King

Descripcion: Esta técnica chamánica permite al chamán integrar los espíritus en su cuerpo, formando una "unidad" de ambos, su espíritu y el del fantasma. El chamán entra en un trance especial que les permite sincronizar su espíritu con la del fantasma, permitiendo al fantasma poseer su cuerpo y permitir a este interactuar con el mundo físico. Además, una vez integrado, el chamán adquiere el conocimiento y la sabiduría del espíritu, así como su personalidad.

Nota: También se le ah concedido la capacidad de suprimir la personalidad y conciencia del espíritu

Nombre: Almacenamiento

Universo: Varios

Descripción: Un almacenamiento al estilo de videojuegos con una capacidad de 30 espacios en el que se pueden acumular objetos del mismo tipo

Nota: Tamaño limitado de objetos que pueden ser levantados al completo por el usuario, dichos límites de tamaño y capacidad pueden ser cambiados en el futuro con los requerimientos adecuados

[Se le ah asignado el mundo de The Legend Of Zelda en la era del héroe del tiempo, la ubicación es el bosque kokiri tiene hasta cumplir la edad de trece años antes de ser enviado a otro mundo]

~Será divertido ser se orejas cortas en ese lugar

Habían pasado 7 años desde entonces siendo tres años menor que Link el cual ya había empezado su jornada como el héroe y aunque lo había ayudado junto con Mido a acabar con la Reina Gohma no se me dejó ir con diciendo que soy muy pequeño para eso.

-Dusk~Sigo sin entender porque seguimos cuidando la entrada, el árbol ya está muerto y el tesoro se lo llevo Link

-Saria~Deja de quejarte, sabes que es un lugar sagrado incluso si el Gran Árbol ya no se encuentra con nosotros además de que es un trabajo muy importante

-Dusk~Sabes que eso tampoco tiene sentido, te recuerdo que no se me dejó ir con rubiales porque soy muy chico y aún así me tienen de guardia para algo tan "importante"

Saria simplemente me ignoro llendose a hacer no se que cosas de kokiri, aunque por su puesto ya tengo planes para dejar el bosque y juntar varios tesoros y bendiciones de este mundo antes de ser llevado a otro.


	3. Capítulo 3

Por fin salí del bosque y cuando estaba acercándome a la Ciudadela noto como se cierra a lo lejos para después ser perseguido por Stalchilds, estos se detuvieron cuando me acerqué a una especie piña con flor donde tuve que pasar la noche para a la mañana al esta empezar a flotar para cortarme con sus cuchillas porque al parecer me había olvidado de lo que era una Peahat y estúpidamente me había acercado demasiado a ella.

Dusk:"groooooowwl"

Poe-A:Jajajajaja el mocoso se está muriendo de hambre

Después de esa frase un montón de risas se escucharon alrededor, o al menos escuche yo al parecer con la gattai también venía la capacidad de ver fantasmas, en serio deberían de haberlo puesto en letras pequeñas.

Poe-B: Venga niño sólo déjate caer en el frío abrazo de la muerte, así ya no sufridas más

Santa Hylia, no se si enojarme o sentirme triste por esta situación, algunos de los muchos de los poe alrededor de mi son niños pequeños que al parecer murieron durante la guerra civil al igual que la familia de cierto héroe... y ahora que lo pienso que habrá pasado con mi familia o sólo aparecí como un bebé por obra y gracia de lo que sea que me puso aqui?

Ya es el tercer amanecer desde que salí del bosque, calcule mal pensando que podría abastecerme en la Ciudadela aunque por suerte alcanzó alcanzó a ver una gran cerca a lo lejos, lo más probable es que sea el Rancho Lon Lon aunque si lo pienso por un momento debería haber más granjas y la pradera ser mucho más grande de lo mostrado en los juegos.

Otra cosa preocupante es cual línea de tiempo es esta, donde Link falla se muere y Ganon es sellado en el futuro, el donde vuelve y va a Termina o el donde llega el diluvio? Preguntas como esa no me han dejado dormir pacíficamente desde que se fue y realmente no quiero participar en una guerra durante mis próximos seis años aquí.

Link: Dusk? Porque estas aquí y no en el bosque?

No se si sea el hambre o de verdad estaba feliz de ver a este rubio dejado en la frienzone por la Zelda del futuro.

5 años después...

Dusk: 5 años de trabajo duro sacándole la leche a las vacas eh incluso a toros cuando es necesario en el Rancho LonLon, sufrir un entrenamiento de parte de Impa y otras cuantos sabios sólo por ser el "hermano" de Link y estar enmedio de las discusiones entre Zelda, Ruto, Malon y Saria por saber quién es la que se quedara con el rubio por fin estoy ante el Templo del Espíritu el cual conquistare con esta espa...no, ya, demasiado chunny

Sostenido: Sigo sin entender porque quieres estos objetos específicamente, después de todo estamos cerca de crear el Oquer Sol

Dusk: Es Over Soul y ya te dije que no es algo que pueda lograr pronto así que preferiría tener algo extra

Sostenido~ Vamos una vez que lo logremos seremos los más grandes...

Es mejor dejarlo hablar sin prestarle atención cuando se pone así, en fin empiezo por entrar en el agujero por el que entra Link en el videojuego para obtener los guantes de plata donde por alguna razón la puerta siguiente no está bloqueada... diferencia realidad videojuegos? Por lo que se la historia que siguió este Link según me contó el mismo es la seguida en el manga (Volvagia bebé era tan lindo, aunque ahora de adulto tiene cierta elegancia) aún así las respectivas trampas de esta zona que, bueno, no son tan difíciles de esquivar más aún después del entrenamiento de Impa.

Tras cruzar esa puerta casi soy decapitado por el Stalfo que estaba ahí de no ser por el entrenamiento que aumentó lo suficiente mi tiempo de reacción para apenas cubrirme con la espada haciéndome retroceder varios pasos lo cual fue aprovechado por el esqueleto para tratar de partirme en dos verticalmente.

Un gran deseo por pelear con el me llena, será por la adrenalina de estar cerca de la muerte? No lo sé, lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en vencer esta cosa que debería estar en su ataúd.

De mi cintura tomó el hook-shot el cual encontré en el cementerio de Kakariko y lo disparó a su cabeza la cual sale volando contra la pared y se destrulle por el impacto y la presión del gancho, el resto del cuerpo retroce por inercia.

Dusk: *corriendo hacia el esqueleto* Es todo o nada!

Doy un tajo hacia la espina del Stalfo partiendolo en dos, ambas partes caen al suelo donde los huesos se queman y se vuelven polvo dejando sólo las piezas metálicas de su armadura y un gracias lo cual me.hace caer de espaldas mientras sonrió.

Sostenido: Oye estas niño estas bien?! Que pasó aquí?!?!

Dusk: *entre respiros agitados* Una pelea pero ya no importa, sólo necesito descansar un poco antes de continuar

Después de eso el camino era sencillo al recordar el camino del juego además de tomar desprevenidos a los lagartos matandolos por la espalda e incluso los problemáticos nudillos de hierro sólo debían ser ignorados permitiéndome llegar fácilmente al cofre con los guantes de plata.

Sostenido: bueno ahora que tienes los guantes sólo falta hacer pasar por las otras partes del templo para el escudo

Dusk: No realmente

Sostenido: Que no se supone que si quieres ambos tesoros tienes que pasar las pru...espera que estas haciendo?!

Sin dar una explicación me aferró a las salientes en las paredes rocosas del templo cruzando de un lado al otro evitandome todo sobre las trampas y enemigos de la segunda parte simplemente llegando al cofre con el escudo

Sostenido: Y ahora que los tienes que harás? Tienes los guantes de plata, el escudo de espejo, una botella con un Poe de Dodongo y ni siquiera entiendo como las guerudo te dejaron hacer la prueba para el poder de las flechas heladas

Dusk: Bueno vez que mi piel tiene un cierto color más bronceado de manera natural además de que mis oídos son cortos así que creo que tengo ascendencia guerudo

Sostenido: Que no eras huérfano?

Dusk: Tuve que salir de algún lado no? Y respecto a tu primera pregunta me quedaré en el pueblo guerudo para saber más de ella casa que termine mi último año en este mundo

Sostenido: Espera último año?

Dusk: *sonriendo de manera relajada* Jaja nada importante vamonos


	4. Capítulo 4

Kamijou Touma se encontraba sumamente preocupado en una habitación (que prácticamente ya está reservada para el de tanto que se lastima) del hospital del Heaven Canceller después de una típica acción heroica que lo caracterizan.

Su preocupación no era el no poder llegar a fin de mes por el gasto de hospital (aunque también era parte de ello) si no un chico un par de años menor que residie en su mismo complejo de dormitorios con el cual tenia una relacion algo compleja ya que si bien no se odiaban, eran como agua y aceite, dicho chico se había visto envuelto en su huida de unos matones cuando salvaba una chica que estaba siendo acosa. Durante su huida se había tropezado con el y rodado cerca del río donde el muchacho de nombre Dudley Dusk'ley (si me robe el nombre del primo de Potter y le cambie una letra) se dio un gran golpe en una roca dejándolo inconciente en el acto mientras sangraba.

El joven ya llevaba inconciente un par de días lo cual mortificaba al usuario del Imagen Breaker y lo hacía culparse al involucrar aunque no fuera intencionadamente a alguien ajeno en dicho asunto y aunque el médico cara de rana aseguraba haberlo estabilizado no podía asegurar que su cerebro no hubiera sufrido algún daño por el golpe más el hecho de seguir inconciente provocaba que la culpa lo carcomiera por dentro.

* * *

En el Bosque Kokkiri, El Rancho LonLon, El Castillo de Hyrule, La Fuente de los Zora y el gorro de cierto héroe se encontraron cartas que habían sido escondidas de manera que fueran encontradas después de un largo pero a la vez corto tiempo dependiendo del punto de vista de la persona que la leía la cuales tenían escrito lo siguiente:

Ruto, Malon, Zelda, Saria, Mido o Link...bueno en realidad no importa quién este leyendo esto ya que al final se correrá la voz entre ustedes (a no ser que seas cierto pez azul que sólo piensa en su "esposo" y no le de importancia).

La verdad no quiero alargar el asunto así que seré directo, está es una carta de despedida...

La carta por supuesto decía una mentira sobre el porque se iría, después de todo quién en el mundo le creería que pronto desaparecería de este mundo por gracia y obra de quién sabe que ser místico?

Los dos más afectados fueron Link que se había criado junto a el como hermanos y Malon la chica del rancho que desarrolló un cariño más que una amistad por convivir y trabajar algunos años juntos.

* * *

Un día antes desaparer de Hyrule.

* * *

Dusk habia sido golpeado por algunos sentiemientos que se habia esforzado por ignorar desde el pricipio, el primero fue tristeza ya que aunque se había esforzado en evitar desarrollar apegos emocionales al final era humano (en lo que cabe) y se había encariñado con varias personas.

El otro sentimiento que lo había empezado a invadir era miedo, miedo de que su nueva vida fuera un sueño, miedo a despertar y volver a tener la vida vacía que tenía antes del accidente y miedo de que todos esos lazos que había formado en este mundo fueran mentira. Aún con eso el sueño lo estaba venciendo, no quería dormir porque si era un sueño no quería despertar de el, pero incluso así no pudo mantenerse y al final cayó.

* * *

NEG21: Queria incluir su despertar en el cap pero la inspiración se fue, pensamientos, sugerencias o dudas?


End file.
